New Horizons
by Anael MarsW
Summary: What if Thrax dind't fall in the alcohol and met other virus? -COMPLETE-
1. Saved

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank and other characters belonging to the movie are property of WarnerBros. Delora is my property.  
  
-Saved -  
  
He remembered to have jumped, almost remembered to have fallen on a hard surface, and he was painfully sure that he remembered the pain when hitting his body really hard against what was that he had fallen. The memories finished here. He had his eyes half-closed, looking to his surroundings, a strange place for him and more when his view was so clouded that everything seemed an enormous blurred blot. Then everything began to clear up, he was in a room, and the soft extension on which his mangled body rested seemed to be a bed.  
  
"Oh, you woke up... I thought that you wouldn't survive, dear." A feminine voice sounded to his side. His yellowish eyes discovered a chick virus, of short stature, yellow in color and with shiny blue hair, her enormous red eyes looked him with attention and roguery. She was dressed almost entirely of gray and her long neck was decorated with a spiked belt, as the necklace of a dog.  
  
"Where am I?" He was able to articulate after several tries.  
  
"You're in my bedroom. Can't you noticed it or the alcohol finally touched your head, dear? A very handsome head, I've to say." She sat down to his side, Thrax looked at her a couple of times before closing his eyes again, the simple fact of seeing well again gave him migraines.  
  
"How did I arrive here?" He asked again, feeling as the girl sounded the bandages that covered great part of his torso and arms.  
  
"I picked up you before entering in Melisa." She responded. "And stops talking, dear, or you'll faint again, I'll bring you something to eat, you need to restore forces to cure all that you have broken." And as she said this, her weight was stopped to be feel on the bed and her slight steps went away.  
  
Thrax concentrated on the information. Melisa? And how had she achieved alone to carry him until there? The scent of what the girl was preparing opened his apettite. To the few minutes she re-entered.  
  
"The breakfast of the champions, dear. Don't try to move, you have both arms made powder. I don't know what in the hell you did to end up that way, but I really hope was worthwhile to destroy your sexy body." She winked him an eye, for a moment Thrax felt uncomfortable, not only he was in a strange place, with that... virus, but rather he was also unable to be been worth of himself, at least temporarily. He let her to feed him, feeling more and more humiliated, but physically better. When it ended up, that yellow girl separated the tray to a side and she looked him, leaning her head. "My name's Delora. I'm an anthrax virus." She commented.  
  
"I'm Thrax... The people know me as The Red Death." He responded. So she was the anthrax. Deadly according to the place that she infected... although for her reduced stature she didn't seem too dangerous.  
  
"Curious coincidence, your name with my virus." She giggled, her long and sharp teeth could be seen when she did it. "Well, rests, then I'll come to see how you going, Thrax." And she went out again of the bedroom with the tray.  
  
Delora didn't appear again, until some hours later, when he was deeply sleep, dreaming how he had gotten rid for few centimeters of falling in the flask of alcohol, how for blame of Jones he had only been unable to kill Frank, but he had snatched him his DNA chain.  
  
"Calm, dear... I'm here to take care of you..." The virus passed one of her hands, armed each one with a long claw; for Thrax's, he was sweating and moved, living a nightmare. His eyes opened up suddenly, surprising the girl.  
  
"Delora..." He half closed his eyes, although he didn't know her, she was more pleasing to see that what he was dreaming.  
  
"You remember my name... that's good." She caressed his head again, placing back those violet dreadlocks. "Sleep, I'll stay here with you, dear." And she stayed there the rest of the night. 


	2. Awakenings

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank and other characters belonging to the movie are property of WarnerBros. Delora is my property.  
  
-Awakenings -  
  
When Thrax opened his eyes the first thing that he saw was Delora's blue dreadlocks, she was deeply sleeping, totally immobile, save for the rhythmic movement that made her thoracic box ascending and lowering as she breathed. He felt better, that rest and what ate the previous day had served him of a lot. The Red Death tried to move his left arm, and with effort and hurting, he got it. He lit the claw that shone red as the fire.  
  
"Good morning, dear." The drowsed voice of Delora attracted his attention. She stretched out arching her back a little.  
  
"Good morning, baby." Thrax let himself smile her, after all, she had saved his life without knowing him.  
  
"How are you this morning?" She asked incorporating and looking at the bandages.  
  
"Better. Hey, baby, help me to get up."  
  
Delora got off the bed with a little jump and helped him to stand up, the incredible difference of height didn't help a lot. When being standing, Thrax could see all surface that was blindfolded, most of the body.  
  
"Why so much bandage, baby?" He lifted a brow, leaning on in a near wall with a hand.  
  
"You had the skin burned by the alcohol that had spilled in the table. Dear, you're so red without skin." The chick virus laughed.  
  
"How funny." He tried to take off the bandages of the arms with his claws.  
  
"Don't do that!.. Let me help you, c'mon." And shaking her head she began to undo the ties to leave the skin, already recovered, of the virus. "Your clothes are there, they regenerate quicker than you. Did you know it?" She sat down in the bed to see how Thrax that only wore a black boxer, got dressed. The male virus tried to ignore those big eyes that observed him without chastity, it was more than obvious that the girl enjoyed with the view.  
  
Once he was dressed, trenchcoat included, he faced her.  
  
"And what if we make sure that you are under perfect physical conditions, dear?" Delora was lying in the bed, with the stomach on the surface, looking at him.  
  
"What do you suggest, baby?" He threw some the collar of the jacket, to place it well.  
  
"Mmmh... don't I know... how if... do we kill this city?" She said with cheerful and innocent tone.  
  
"I like the way you think." He smiled of half side and together abandoned the place. "By the way. How did you find me?"  
  
"I abandoned Claude city, in the hospital. I flew until a table, to go to another body, then I saw you. You were thrown beside a flask of alcohol, you were in death agony and I feel sorry for you, so I picked up you. You have slept one week, dear, that's why I already thought that you would die... but you are harder of that than I believed." She threw him a roguish smile. "While you slept I infected this city." They walked down the street, aware that their presence frightened the wayfarers.  
  
"And haven't you killed this city yet? I thought that the anthrax was a quick illness."  
  
"I'm taking my time, dear. Also, where do I go carring an enormous unconscious guy? I didn't have a lot of election. Don't you think?"  
  
Of an alley left a quartet of germs and they faced them.  
  
"Our boss wants to see you." One of them said, tall almost as much as Thrax, with an unique, big and buggy eye that gave him the aspect of an insect.  
  
"Mmh, an audience with the great boss Estafilococo (sorry, I can't find the name in english). This is looking seriously good, dear." Delora smiled and both virus was guided to where the boss was.  
  
They entered in a great mansion. As much Delora as Thrax observed the place with curiosity, although Delora seemed more interested in the goons germs that "accompanied" them, than in the house. The germs drove them to what seemed an office, big and with luxury until the roof, all very exaggerated.  
  
"So you are those that are affecting my city..." Estafilococos left of behind the table, was kinda old and very slim, but he didn't seem very fragile.  
  
"Exactly, dear." The girl looked at Thrax, he remained in silence, he was surely still too weak as to become insolent with those types.  
  
"Then stop to do it and go out of my body! Nobody will make sick and will kill Melisa without my permission, and you don't have it!" He lifted a finger toward the male virus that looked him not very impressed in a principle and very bugged at the end of the exclamation, but he hid it with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Thrax looked Delora at a moment, smiling her, before grabbing the head of that guy with the claws of his right hand, he cutted his throat so quick that when the rest of the Estafilococos' body fell to the floor, the bodyguards germs hadn't still taken out their guns.  
  
"Wow, deeear!" The girl exclaimed biting her inferior lip with her sharp fangs.  
  
"I don't like that others tell me who I can and who I cannot infect, baby." He responded very calm, letting the bacteria's head fall. All the goons that were in the room, began to take out their weapons, willing to shoot to the virus.  
  
"Mmh, I like this!" The small virus lengthened her hands toward the sides and rushed against a group.  
  
Thrax, then could notice that the same as him, but in the other hand, the girl's first claw shone and burned all in its road. Surprised by the discovery and seeing that killer machine that passed of a goon to another, without considerations; he attacked then those that had stayed behind him. In few seconds all ended. The office was totally destroyed and spotted of the remains of the germs.  
  
"I hadn't enjoyed so much since long time." Delora said, licking her claws.  
  
"It hasn't been bad." They left walking as calm as they entered. They walked down the street.  
  
"And which is your objective, dear? You know, what about The Red Death?"  
  
"My objective is the hypothalamus, baby. And to take there a piece of DNA..." Thrax made a movement with his right hand, where his old chain was.  
  
"What's the matter, dear? You feel bad again?"  
  
"No... it's that I lost... rather; they snatched me, the chain where I kept all the pieces that I took. Damned Jones..." His face began to show an expression terrifyingly aggressive.  
  
"Calm, dear. Let's do a thing..." She put him a hand on his arm, trying to calm him. Thrax looked at her, waiting to the proposal. "We'll look for another chain and you will begin to fill it again. Okay? A new beginning."  
  
"As if it was so simple, baby. The chain was with me almost since I was born. And I've never seen another." He continued looking at her, now with incredulity.  
  
"That is because you have never looked for it. You will see how we find it. Meanwhile..." Se left the sentence unfinished, her view a moment had strayed and she had seen the newspapers in a kiosk, she caught one and began to read it. The tradesman didn't dare to tell her something. "It cannot be true... But if I've acted as a flu!"  
  
Thrax removed the newspaper from her hands and he read it, in the holder of the front page was read: "DANGER: ANTHRAX."  
  
"How have they discovered me?" She asked to the male that continued reading the news.  
  
"An analysis, yesterday." He responded. "According to this, they made an analysis to Melisa, routine of this period and they discovered you. But that's not the worst thing, baby." He lifted the view.  
  
"What can be worse than to be discovered?"  
  
"That have injected two antibodies to stop you: Ciprofloxacina and Doxiclina."  
  
A panic expression could be read in the girl's face.  
  
"No them! Why don't they allow me to infect a body in peace?!"  
  
"Friends of yours?"  
  
"Dox and Cina... That couple of bastards has bothered me the last five infections!"  
  
"And you can't fight them, I suppose."  
  
"No, I've attempted it, but they're ready to go against me. I had to run away... It's no fair, they are two!"  
  
"Well. I still owe you a favor to save me, baby. So leave them to me." He said smoothly, passing a hand over her shoulders.  
  
"Would you do that?" She get closer. "You are a lovely thing. Okay, if you free me of them, I look for you a new chain. Do you like it?"  
  
"I like it, baby." Thrax separated from her and smiled her. This was the start of a good friendship. 


	3. Hunt A Virus Day

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank and other characters belonging to the movie are property of WarnerBros. Delora, Dox and Cina characters are my property.  
  
-"Hunt the virus" day -  
  
In what Delora investigated what was exactly the chain that Thrax wanted, and trying to locate one, Thrax spoke with informants, to discover where the two antibiotics that looked for the girl were. And during the occupation of the two virus, the two polices, Cina and Dox are sent to find the anthrax virus that contaminates Melisa's body.  
  
Cina, a capsule of baby blue color, levy beside her partner, Dox; a cell of malleable aspect with fluorescent green color. She seemed a robot, armed with a canyon in her right arm; and he looked like a FBI agent, with a black suit, shades covering his eyes and a receptor thing in his ear that communicated him with the Central. They looked at the evidences of the step of the virus with attention.  
  
"The virus passed here after irritating the throat... I fear that we try with a lung anthrax, Cina." Dox said. "Deadly in a few days... But, why hasn't it finished in killing Melisa?"  
  
"No time for it?" The capsule responded.  
  
"Or it is a beginner. Better than better. It'll be the first lung anthrax that is treated of the history of the medicine." He adjusted his shades and looked down the street.  
  
While the two agents are organized, in other part on Melisa, the Estafilococos mafia has just found out that the 'Pater' of the family has died at the hands of two strangers, two virus, according to the informers.  
  
"We cannot tolerate that those two continue with life." The oldest son, now the new boss, said. "I want them dead before they can kill the city, dad had wanted this way..." All the present looked at a frame with the picture of the Pater, with a white cell cat in his hands.  
  
When those two groups; the mafia one and the agents; plans the disappearance of Thrax and Delora, these meet in a cafeteria.  
  
"The two policemen in charge of finding you, went recently by the throat and they are now for the area of the lungs, baby." Thrax crossed his legs under the trenchcoat, in an elegant movement.  
  
"Mmh, aren't good news, dear... Those two are willing to find me and to be the first ones in stopping a lung anthrax..." She rested the face in her hands, on the table.  
  
Thrax nodded.  
  
"And what about the chain? Have you gotten it?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I almost forgot it." Delora jumped and put a hand inside one of the interior pockets of her jacket. "Here you have it, dear." Among her long claws she had kind of a black chain, identical to the one that the male virus had, only totally empty. "I've had to kill a couple of bacterias to know where to get it... it hasn't been easy, but was very amusing." She smiled given it to Thrax that caught it with ease and entangled it around his right wrist.  
  
"Thank you, baby..." He lifted his hand with the chain, looking at it fixedly, his mouth sketched a smile. "It seems that finally the things begin to going well..." 


	4. Let's go to the Cerebelum

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank and other characters belonging to the movie are property of WarnerBros. Delora, Cina and Dox are my property.  
  
-Let's go to the Cerebelum -  
  
Already prepared and willing, they went toward the brain, to enter in the hyphotalamus and to steal the first piece of the Red Death new career. But the first was to get a vehicle, then they would need it to arrive to the throat and leave flying for the mouth.  
  
Delora and Thrax, came closer to a car parked in a street, a sport one, would have a good motor and it would be quick, was perfect... or almost. After infecting it they entered, the car became of an aggressive red color.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I drive, baby." He covered his yellow eyes with black shades. He made roar the motor.  
  
" Not problem, dear, I don't drive. I usually kidnap to somebody to takes me where I want." She said with a devilish giggle. Thrax shakes his head smiling.  
  
The sport car moved quickly by an alley, of which two big black cars came out. Those cars began to follow them at enough distance, but after a while, was obviates that they went after them and the two virus weren't stupid.  
  
"What's the matter with those guys?" Delora pointed out toward the rear- view one that was in the front glass.  
  
"Buckle up your seat-belt, baby." Thrax responded concisely, before the full throttle. In a principle he went quickly, but not enough to get the attention of the traffic patrol cars, the less thing he wanted it was that they stopped them and forming a mess, but now was only a way to losing those cars. The red car avoided other cars that were in the highway. The two black cars had it very difficult to follow them, but they were still there.  
  
"Who will be?" Delora leaned out of the window. "They don't look to want to lost us." "I dunno, but they are getting me really angry." He moved the steering wheel abruptly, placing them beside a van of donuts allotment. He took out the hand with his claw on fire by the window of his left and with an incredible precision, he clawed the lateral of the van, once he did that, he acelerated. One second later, the deposit of the van exploded for the sudden ascent of temperature. That collapsed the highway after them.  
  
"Every time you impress me more, dear..." She looked at him with roguish eyes, really she liked that form of improvising of the male... maybe too much.  
  
Helicopters of the police and of the news flew over the area, like they already went to a more normal speed, the flyers never paid attention to them. In few moments they arrived to the cerebelum.  
  
It was quite easy to enter without being seen, most of the security body was distracted eating lunch or seeing for a small television, an accident in a vein.  
  
Delora followed him until some big double doors that were closed.  
  
"You wait here, baby, let me know if somebody comes." And after this, he lengthened his hand and burned the closing, to enter.  
  
The female virus agreed and she stayed guarding, after that, they have to leave the city very quickly, Melisa would die from fever in few minutes. But something would alter their plans...  
  
- Miss Anthrax, we meet again... - The masculine, cold and soft voice of Dox made her tremble. They appeared for the corridor. Delora lit her claw and jumped toward him, in the same moment that Cina shot and hit her in a shoulder, knocking down her. - You're under arrest, any thing that you say or do will be used in your against... - And he continued reading her rights.  
  
Thrax leaned shortly out of the doors, enough to be able to see what happened what was happening without they saw him. The two antibiotics had arrested Delora. Cina made her get up and Dox handcuffed her, they took her out of there.  
  
The virus looked at the room, he had killed at both guys who were in charge of that place, he only had to break the barrier that protected the DNA, steal piece and get out of there... then he looked outside again. Delora would be sentenced to die, to save Melisa's life... He had to decide. 


	5. The End

Disclaimer: Thrax, Osmosis Jones, Frank and other characters belonging to the movie are property of WarnerBros. Delora, Cina and Dox is my property.  
  
Note: I want to thank all the readers that I've had along this short fanfic, my first one in being translated from Spanish. Thank you, I love you!  
  
-The End -  
  
Damned him to allow them to take her, and damned her to have trusted him. She had saved his life, she had gotten his chain, she had even helped him to arrive to the hyphotalamus... And he returned it this way... Good, looking it for the good side... this would be the last time that she lets somebody deceives her.  
  
"Was very stupid to cause the accident so near the cerebelum, we were near enough to catch you. For pure routine, I'll enumerate your crimes." Dox looked at her, handcuffed in a seat, a dangerous virus of the anthrax, totally defenseless, in front two agents of immunity. "Illegal entrance in a private organism, assault, infection, damages to the public property..."  
  
"I already know what I've did, cop, kill me or let me finish my work, but stop to bug me." Delora interrupted him.  
  
"Insolent..." He was about to hit her, but Cina stopped him.  
  
"Dox, the comissary calls us." She told him loosing his hand and looking at the virus with disgust.  
  
The two policemen left the room of interrogations where they retained Delora, guarded by several agents.  
  
Meanwhile, in other Melisa's part, the mafia Estafilococos meets after the maneuver of the vein, one hour ago...  
  
"We lost that virus couple but I've heard that the cops have arrested one of them so..." The boss was saying. A slam interrupts him. Thrax's stylized figure is drawn in the open door. "Is one of them!" But so soon he was finishing the sentence, a long claw of reddish color crossed from chest to his back. The virus took out the hand and the body fell, without life.  
  
"Well, babies, this is the plan." The virus didn't lose time in taking the control of that bunch of bacterias, too afraid with his presence and with having seem the easiness with which he had killed to the second of their bosses in less than two days, nobody show objections. "We will enter in the executions room, while you take charge of the policemen I will take charge of the antibiotics. Is all clear?" He looked them, all agreed. "Let's go then."  
  
In the judgement room, sentence had already been dictated a lot before all the positions were known. She was a virus and there was only a possible way to liberate Melisa of a sure death by her hand... an execution. The hour that the judgement lasted, was endless and Delora found it irritating. If they will kill her, why did they do her suffer for all that?  
  
They drove her to a enclosure, Dox and Cina the they continued closely, so she doesn't escape. Cina would shoot her with a special load of her canyon, one that would make her die without fail, almost any anthrax can resists it. They arrived the back wall of an empty room and they left her standing in front the wall.  
  
"Do you want a rope to cover your eyes?" One of her custodians asked her.  
  
"No. Let's put an end to this." If the death claimed her, she wanted to see it come... And she wanted that her red eyes were the last thing that those two saw every time that they fall asleep.  
  
Cina loaded her canyon and aimed her, there was not tremor in her pulse, there was not hesitation neither doubts in her cold look. Delora breathed deep, waiting the shot, but this sounded behind and was followed by others.  
  
When the agents were rotated, they saw a tall shape after them, covered by a long black trenchcoat, and he smiled them. That merciless and cunning smile paralyzed them. Cina will spend the shot with that virus, but she didn't have time, a kick in the stomach threw her toward the wall where Delora was.  
  
Dox hit Thrax when this attacked Cina. It didn't knock him down, but yes was strong enough, and the virus noticed it more than what he had wanted. Thrax lit his claw, to finish soon with him, but Dox he became liquid before the virus touches him.  
  
Cina rubbed her head, aching for the blow against the wall.  
  
"Then... will you shoot me, non?. I'll be the first lung anthrax in being cured... Dear... Don't sell the skin of the virus before killing it..." The virus, loose, after having melted the handcuffs with her mortal claw, was crouched down in front the demolished body of the capsule that aimed her, now trembling. "In other times, it's your pal who don't let me kill you. But..." She looked toward where Thrax and Dox fought, getting up, Cina looked too. "I think he's a little too busy right know." With a short jump she stopped on the misled agent's weapon, doing that this crashed against the floor and shot, without getting the virus. Cina to complained for the pain. - Oooh, whatta pity... you've lost the shot. Would not be the only one... It was?" She descended slowly and with roguish air, placing both hands at her back." And now what?" She tilted her the head to a side and smiled showing all those sharp teeth.  
  
The Estafilococos took charge of the cops while the virus fought against the antibiotics.  
  
Thrax was realizing why Delora feared to those guys, the Dox was oily, clever and he hit strong. But he was The Red Death, not the anthrax, he couldn't be immunized against him, and every time that could, he tried to touch him, although it was a light touch, with his burning claw. The bad thing is that when he attempted it, that guy became liquid and there was not way to stab him. It'd have a way that he stopped to do that. Then remembered that Drix, Jones pal shot something that froze, and that would stop him, surely. He looked toward where the other virus martyred to the pill. They couldn't be too different, since some of the symptoms of the anthrax were as of the flu. As he could, he came closer to Delora, being followed by Dox. He tell her his plan in a little moment. The girl agreed quite happy.  
  
Dox threw him another blow and Thrax used his chain like weapon and grabbed his hand with it, in a flowing movement. He would have the fair time among the capture, the agent's becoming liquid, and the later reconstruction, for shoots him. Dox, like Thrax hoped, he became a puddle to get rid of the prey.  
  
"Now!" Thrax screamed.  
  
"Get outta way!" And after the call and the rising movement of the virus, Delora forced to Cina to shoot with the icing weapon toward her partner, leaving him, already with his normal form, transformed into an icecube. "Thank you, dear." Delora kissed the pill's head that looked terrified as the other virus came closer to Dox that couldn't escape from him this time.  
  
"Good... That's better... good bye, yo." And with a single movement he cut the ice and the substance of that the agent was made, which melted but without returning again to be formed. Then, with all his parsimony, he moved his head, making crack his neck. The Read Death came closer to the females again.  
  
"You came for me... You are really a surprises box, dear." Delora smiled him.  
  
"We had a treatment, baby. You got me this..." Thrax lifted the chain. "And I free you of them... I always fulfill what I say." He spread a hand to help her to get up of the floor, where she maintained the capsule grabbed. "And I still have to finish what I began..." Both virus looked at the agent that covered her head for not seeing how the incandescent claw of the male virus burned her. "And now let's leave this place, I'm tired of this dammed city."  
  
"What about them?" Delora pointed out to the germs that was fighting with the cops.  
  
"What they can keep it and do what they want with it..." Thrax made an gesture with a hand, while landed the other on the girl's shoulders.  
  
And after escaping from the police fence, the two virus arrived to the ubula.  
  
"It's the time to say goodbye..." The Anthrax looked to the Red Death.  
  
"We'll meet again, baby. But better than we don't have to compete who kills the city where we are."He smiled her.  
  
The ubula moved, Melisa was catching air for the mouth, or she would cough or she would sneeze, any of the two things would be good to both to leave of there.  
  
And when the air began to be expelled, Delora rushed crossing the membrane. Thrax followed her and soon they were outside of the body. Delora, falling on a new surface, saw Thrax go away drifting.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
-END - 


End file.
